Una extraña confesion
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: - Pues... aprovecha esta situacion- Kenny se balanceo de un lado a otro, aun rodeando los hombros de Tweek, lo cual les dio a ambas una extraña sensacion en el estomago, pero decidieron ignorarlo- estamos borrachos... ¿No sientes algo de adrenalina dentro de ti? ¿Como si fueras capas de hacer cualquier cosa?... Dedicado a DannyRedMechaChocolateXIII


Hola :333 este fic se me ocurrio de la anda y se lo dedico a DannyRedMechaChocolateXIII por su cumpleaños SUPER atrasado ^^U Eres genial, no lo olvides Dan-chan :333

Un Creek algo raro XDXD Pero esto es South Park y raro nos gusta :D

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, por que si lo hiciese seria anime, yaoi y medio mundo ukearia a Craig por mas que no sea el mas bajo de los chicos :DDD (AMO ukearlo, ustedes lo saben XD).

* * *

**Una extraña confesión**

¡CRAIG TUCKER ERA UN VERDADERO IDIOTA!

¿Es que acaso no tiene mas consideración por las otras persona?... no es justo.

- _Te amo Tweek_

¡¿Por qué maldita seas no pudo haber sido menos directo?! Solo vino, pidió hablar a solas y ¡BOOM! le soltó la bomba a Tweek. El rubio se siente más frustrado que cuando una horda de zombis te atrapa al final de un mapa de Left 4 Dead y se van sin ti*... por que... Tweek salio corriendo luego de la confesión.

- Parece... que el idiota soy ¡hip! yo...- susurro sorbiéndose la nariz y dandole otro trago a su botella de cerveza casi vacía.

- Tweeky, Tweeky, Tweeky...- una voz cantarina se escucho en esa vieja cantina y Tweek llevo su vista a la persona que lo rodeaba por los hombros- ¿Sufriendo por amor? Eso no se hace, el amor se goza- y tras una sonora carcajada McCormick volvió a tomar de la botellas, claro, quitándosela de las manos a Tweek.

Esta más que obvio que los dos rubios estan borrachos.

- Es que... no es justo, Craig fue muy directo y mis nervios solo me funcionaron para ¡hip! correr- hablo atropelladamente- hoy no quiso hablarme, debe estar molesto por mi huida...- apoyo su frente en la mesa y se jalo el cabello con las manos.

- ¿Pero... tu lo amas?- pregunto el más alto volteando la botella y sacudiéndola, con la esperanza que cayera mas alcohol de ella, algo que obvio no paso.

Tweek se quedo unos segundos en silencio, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

- Ves...- Kenny sonrio de oreja a oreja, lanzando la botella lejos de ahi, solo escuchándose el alarido adolorido de algún pobre borracho- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

- Que no se como decircelo...- Tweek lo miro con la quijada apoyada en la mesa y la sonrisa de Kenny lo hizo alzar una ceja, extrañado.

- Pues... aprovecha esta situacion- Kenny se balanceo de un lado a otro, aun rodeando los hombros de Tweek, lo cual les dio a ambas una extraña sensacion en el estomago, pero decidieron ignorarlo- estamos borrachos... ¿No sientes algo de adrenalina dentro de ti? ¿Como si fueras capas de hacer cualquier cosa?

De la nada lo ojos se le iluminaron a Tweek.

- ¡Tienes razon!- y el mas bajo saco su celular, listo para marcar a Craig, pero Kenny se lo quito de las manos y lo lanzo lejos al igual que la botella.

- ¡Lo estas haciendo mal! Eso es solo para los ex- rio bajo- si quieres confesarte hazlo en directo .

- Ya ¡hip! entendi... ahora ve por mi telefono- le dijo, señalando inutilmente hacia la zona donde el aparato cayo.

La sonrisa del inmortal desaparecio, dando una expresion de desconcierto, se levanto y medio tanteando fue a recoger el telefono.

Tweek se levanto, quedando a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraba con Kenny y miro hacia el piso, pensativo.

El otro rubio tenia razon, debia confesarse a Craig y no es que el sea cobarde, pero sabe que si no aprovecha el alcohol se le complicara despues el decir sus sentimientos.

Suspiro y grito a todo pulmon.

- ¡AMO A CRAIG TUCKER!- grito todo lo que pudo y salio corriendo de ahi. Kenny, quien ya habia cogido el aparato se apresuro en seguirlo, escuchando los apalusos y felicitaciones d elos borrachos, si que estaban pasados de copas.

Corrieron una gran carrera y Kenny lo persiguio como pudo, pero tenia dos complicaciones, la primera... estaban borracho... y la segunda... Tweek corre como alma que lleva el diablo, no por nada es el mejor en carreras.

El rubio de ojos verdes llego a la puerta de la casa de Craig y rogando con que la familia del azabache no este a ecepcion del mismo azabache, toco el timbre repetidas veces con su puño, como queriendo romperlo.

...

Dentro de la casa del azabache solo se oia la tele, toda la familia habia salido a excepcion de Craig y este se levanto a resivir a tan ruidosa persona o al menos a decirle que deje de joder y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Abrio la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Ahi, frente a él, estaba Tweek... aunque se veia muy mal.

En primera, jadeaba, en segunda, parecia que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

- Craig Tucker- murmuro atropelladamente el rubio de ojos verdes.

- Tweek ¿Estas borracho?- la expresion de "me importas un carajo" de Craig habia cambiado a una de preocupacion y leve reproche. Llevo su vista al ver a una sombra posarse en el jardin de su casa, hallando a Kenny quien tenia un celular en manos y se arrodillaba en el pasto, ya no pudiendo aguantar el equilibrio.

- Eso ¡Hip! no importa- tras lo ultimo dicho sintio algo revolverse en su estomago provocando que casi cayera al suelo, por suerte Craig lo sostuvo o mas bien, Tweek se le cayo encima y Craig y por poco cae al suelo, se logro apoyar en el marco, él no podia con el peso de Tweek, en especial asi de desparramado- Gracias- suspiro eso JUSTO en la cara de Craig y este volteo el rostro, tociendo levemente.

- ¡Dios Tweek! Apestas a alcohol- le dijo con algo de asco y aun mas reproche.

- Craig Tucker... yo... te amo, maldita puta directa que no piensa en las emociones de los demas- y sin esperar mas, lo beso.

Craig abrio sus ojos como platos ante el contacto, en primera... porque sabía amargamente a alcohol y en segunda... le encantaban ese beso porque era Tweek quien se lo daba.

Al separarse Tweek sonrio bobamente, pero despues le parecio dar un respingo a lo que Craig solo lo miro extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto.

- No, no...- aun hablaba algo ido- ¿te gusto?- pregunto seductor, lo cual saco una risa a Craig.

- Claro...- era curioso, al inicio Tweek huyo, ahora se hallaba frente a el, lo llamo puta y luego lo beso... realmente curioso.

Tweek volvio a unir sus labios con Craig en un beso algo salvaje, aunque claro... el rubio debio haber hecho caso a las advertencias de su estomago.

Y... todo el alcohol en su organismo... viro.

- ¡TRASPASE DE VOMITO!- grito euforicamente borracho el mas alto de los tres, quien seguia alejado y aunque todavia tuviese algo de alcohol en las venas, pudo distinguir como el rubio mas bajo le pasaba su vomito a Craig.

Craig se separo de Tweek de golpe, casi tirandolo y volteo hacia un lado del jardin de la casa, botando el vomito que Tweek le paso... y de paso tambien regresaba algo de su almuerzo.

¡ASQUEROSO!

Pero curiosamente... no estaba molesto. Reponiendose de lo que boto, vio de reojo a Tweek, quien seguia vomitando y no le presto tanta atencion a McCormick, quien tambien estaba vomitando.

Y el que siempre se habia burlado de Stanley Marsh y Wendy Testaburger, es decir, ¡¿Como aguantaba que Stan le pasara todo su almuerzo y ni siquiera se molestaba?!

Ironico... ya que ahora lo entendia bien... era el mismo amor que le tenia a Tweek lo que no lo hacia molestarse. Sonrio levemente ante eso.

Tweek dejo de vomitar y paso a mirarlo con algo de culpa, el vomitar lo ayudo a recobrar parte de sentido, aunque si era conciente de lo que le dijo a Craig, su confecion, y no se arrepentia.

- Sera mejor que los dos pasen, les dare algo de agua- ambos chicos asintieron y Kenny entro a la casa segudo de los otros dos; Tweek miro a Craig de reojo y le sonrio con confianza, Craig le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Fin-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado :333 En especial a ti Dan-chan :3

*ODIO cuando eso me pasa, ahora que me he obsesionado con el juego les juro que me fustroi mucho cuando eso pasa por que ya me a pasado 2 veces TTWTT como soy picona juego el mismo mapa, pero el ultimo nivel y ahi si lo gano :D (aunque claro, luego vuelo a jugar todo el mapa XD).

Recuerden que los votos para elegir mi siguiente multichapter estan abiertos, veanlo en mi perfil en la seccion que dice "historias por hacer" :3 Porfis, seria lñindo saber cual desean (Se los agradeceria en grande ;D).

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


End file.
